


Frenchbavril 2018: Tomitch and cie

by audre



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series), Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blushing, Canon Compliant, Canon Trans Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Myriam headcanon, Naomi is not a OC, Panic, Pride, Racism, Sexual Tension, Short, Tags to be added, Trans Female Character, Trans!Tom, Xenophobia, child!Mitch, child!tom, not my OC, prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audre/pseuds/audre
Summary: plein de mini fic basées sur les prompts du frenchbavril 2018. beaucoup de Tom et Mitch. trop de sujet sérieux. les prompts et la façon dont ils sont traités se trouvent dans le chapitre 1.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> le premier chapitre résume chaque prompt d'une, deux phrases. les tags ne s’appliquent souvent qu'à des chapitres spécifiques. il y a aussi des mini fics qui se suivent entre eux, ou qui sont séparées. Tout est précisé ici. 
> 
> après j'ai aussi des remarques à faire pour chaque prompt. mais ça ce sera plus dans les notes des chapitres confirmés. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

1) Enfance : première rencontre de Tom & Mitch, Trans !Tom :

2) Fantasy AU : crossover avec « la meute »Tom/ Mitch vont voir la meute pour un problème.

3) Mariage : Tom/Mitch vont se marier dans 2 minutes. Tom a un doute.

4) Rougir : Mitch commence à parler de Tom à des inconnus. Et ne peut plus s’arrêter.,

5) Famille : la fille de Tom & Mitch, Myriam, à tapé un élève dans la cours de récréation.

6) Bisou : crossover avec « le visiteur du futur ». Mitch tente de rejoindre Tom du bon coté du Char de la pride.

7) Porter quelqu'un : Tom & Mitch doivent tuer une araignée. Mitch est arachnophobe.

8) Retrouvailles : remix de la scène ou Henry rejoind le visiteur dans la saison 4.

9) Fête : Tom et Mitch au mariage de Roxanne et Chris. Suite au prompt 10

10) Dormir : suite du prompt 9 : toujours au mariage.

11) Conte de fée : La princesse Clothilde.

12) Pleurer

13) Genderswap

14) Matin

15) Animaux

16) Photos

17) Traces de rouge à lèvre

18) Danser

19) Soirée film

20) Disney AU

21) Se tenir la main

22) Échanges de vêtements

23) Anniversaire

24) Crossover

25) Vêtement Chics

26) Musique

27) Bisous sur le front

28) Prendre soin

29) Câlin surprise

30) Emprunte un OC

 

 


	2. Je m'appelle Tom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch rencontre Tom pour la première fois.

Mitch avait repéré le nouvel élève durant le cours de ce matin. La maîtresse l'avait présenté à toute la classe avant de cours sur le passé composé.  Il ne se souvenait plus du nom qu’elle avait donné. Mais maintenant l'autre enfant jouait seul. C'était le moment ou jamais de l'aborder.  
  
Mitch n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Il était arrivé dans cette école juste au début de cette année, et tout le monde se connaissait depuis le CP. Mais une nouvelle tête en mars était une bonne occasion de sociabiliser.  
  
Mitch arriva doucement, par derrière, et attendit le dernier moment pour hurler :  
  
\- Bouh !  
  
\- Ah !  
  
Mitch rattrapa l'autre qui avait failli trébuché sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ne s'excusa pas  
  
\- Tu t'appelles comment ?  
  
\- Tom.  
  
Le garçon fronça les sourcils.  
  
\- C'est pas le prénom que la maîtresse avait donné.  
  
\- Parce que tu pense que la maîtresse sait mon prénom mieux que moi ?  
  
Mitch haussa les épaules. Aucune chance que ça arrive.  
  
\- Ok Tom. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?  
  
Le garçon le regarda avec suspicion avant de finalement se détendre un peu :  
  
\- Pourquoi pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Gabe pour m'avoir aidé avec à ne pas écrire n'importe quoi. trans!Tom POUR TOUJOURS !


End file.
